


Remissionem Flower

by Lady_T



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First attempt in English, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_T/pseuds/Lady_T
Summary: A little Valentine's Day fluff.





	

"You are not gonna bring that to our room!" Leonard McCoy was feeling like he was talking to a child "THAT-THING-IT'S-POISONOUS".

In the corridor of the Enterprise they were alone. Jim was happily walking just a few steps before him carrying a little plastic pot. "Only when it's open and it blooms once in two decades, Bones..."

When they reach the door to their chambers, Jim freezes. He appears to be thinking deeply. "I guess if you don't want it it's no point in bringing this inside..."

McCoy was going to call that a victory but he wasn't seeing someting. "What do you mean?"

Jim turned around "Happy Valentine's Day Bones... I'm sorry I KNOW that it was yesterday... God Bones last night's special dinner and I forgot!"

McCoy was silent for a moment, then cross the space between them. He looked at him with a half smile on his face and bend for a soft kiss "I'm not a teenager anymore, kid. With the day we had yesterday... hell I almost forgot even with the food pre programed!"

Jim knew that those days were commertial days, that were used to sell things in the XX/XXI centuries but he wanted to do everything that would show how much he loved Leonard. "I know Bones, I just need you to know that I love you..." and kiss him again. Deeper this time.

When they pull apart they were breathless. "The things you do to me, kid" Bones's voice was rough. "Let's get inside... two decades you said?"

Jim was glowing. "Yeah! 20 years it's a long time, Bones!"

"two decades from when?"

"...what?"

"from when do you start counting?"

"why don't we finish this and i'll answer you later?"

"Jim!"

"Relax Bones we got at least 3 or 4 years of striking beauty..."

"JIM GET THAT THING OUT OF OUR ROOM"

"Ok ok I'll return it to Sulu in the morning..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short!!! That was my First attempt at writing in English! yeah!  
> My other fics are in Spanish but if you can't read them be patient 'cos i'm translating them!
> 
> Check out my tumblr cas-cas-fallinlove for more!
> 
> Lady T


End file.
